


i walk across the water for you.

by shewitches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/pseuds/shewitches
Summary: “Okay, what the absolute fuck is going on here?” David whisper-yells as he comes into their shared hotel room, and Alexis immediately wants to jump out of her skin.  And the bed. And probably the country.or, David walks in on Stevie and Alexis cuddling and he has a few questions.  Alexis has a lot of feelings.  It's all very cute.





	i walk across the water for you.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own schitt's creek, or the characters, you know the drill. don't post my work on goodreads, wattpadd, or whatever other sites, and claim it as your own. title is from a black keys song. once again i apologize for the excessive use of commas and the bastardization of the characters? i'm doing my best.

“Okay, what the  _ absolute fuck _ is going on here?” David whisper-yells as he comes into their shared hotel room, and Alexis immediately wants to jump out of her skin. And the bed. And probably the country. 

Fuck. 

See, there’s a reason why David’s freaking out, and there’s a reason why she can’t move and that reason has long dark hair and is currently curled against Alexis’ side and laying on her arm like she fits perfectly there. Which, if you ask Alexis, she kind of does. 

“  — We’re sleeping, David, God,” Alexis hisses, and she hopes to whatever God is out there that Stevie doesn’t wake up because she does  _ not _ want to deal with Grumpy Stevie right now too. A girl can only handle so much before she’s even woken up fully, okay? She does  _ not _ need wrinkles. 

“I can  _ see that,  _ Alexis,” David says, and he puts his bag down and  _ great _ \- he’s staying. Perfect. “I want to know why you’re cuddling with my best friend.” 

“Would you call this cuddling?” Alexis asks, and she’s trying not to have a panic attack, okay? Alexis Rose does not cuddle with people, and apparently neither does Stevie Budd. But they’re cuddling, and this isn’t the first time, and she absolutely  _ does not _ want to explain this to David. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Patrick’s?”

“I came back to get a change of clothes. Stop changing the subject,” He stares pointedly at Stevie who is still snuggled perfectly against Alexis’s chest. It’s unsettling, the way the sight makes all of her anxiety fade to the background. She can handle her brother if it means she gets to keep this. When she glances back up, she can see that David doesn’t look as indignant as before. 

He looks almost soft. Which is odd given that she’s only ever seen that look from him when he looks at Patrick, or when Patrick texts him, or when a dog does something really cute. Never at her. 

“We didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Alexis says, and she tries not to make it sound like she did anything wrong. She doesn’t want Stevie to feel like something she’s doing wrong. If anything, this  _ thing _ with Stevie is the one thing she’s doing right. After Stavros, Mutt, and Ted — Stevie felt right. She doesn’t want to feel bad about it. “Stop looking at me like I stole your wallet and ran up your credit card bill, David.”

“You did do that once, Alexis,” David replies, and he tries to get back to sounding annoyed but instead he just sounds soft. She almost misses when they weren’t these type of people. “I’m just gonna —” He waves vaguely to the bathroom and she relaxes when she hears the door shut.

“Hey,” Alexis says quietly, waking Stevie up. “Wanna go to the cafe for dinner?” 

Stevie blinks up at her and it’s obvious by the open expression that she isn’t aware that David is only a few feet away. She snuggles closer to Alexis and Alexis welcomes the affection without questioning it. Stevie might be David’s best friend, but Stevie is  _ something _ to her. 

“Only if you come home with me tonight,” Stevie responds, and Alexis nods easily. Spending the night with Stevie sounds  _ fun _ and she resists the urge she has to lean down and kiss her. 

“David’s here,” Alexis says, and she expects Stevie to tense or to freak out — but she doesn’t. Instead, she gets an amused glint in her eye and sits up to climb on top of Alexis. It’s alarming to say the least. “What are you doing?” 

“I don’t care if he knows,” Stevie whispers against her lips, and it sends a thrill that Alexis can feel through her entire body.  _ Fuck.  _ “Do you?” 

“— What does he know, exactly?” Alexis asks, and maybe she should ask a better way.  _ What’s going on here? We haven’t talked about this. I don’t want to be clingy, but  _ —

“Are you asking me what this is?” Stevie responds, and she doesn’t sound annoyed or tired of her the way that Stavros had in the past. It’s simple curiosity. “Because I was planning on having that conversation later. In my apartment. With some privacy.”  Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Alexis gets that. She is not going to comment on the butterflies in her stomach. She hears the bathroom door open and Stevie is leaning down to kiss her in a second, and she can barely hear David’s noise of annoyance over the sound of the blood rushing to her ears. 

“So this is like a  _ thing _ now?” David asks, walking over to grab his sweater. “You kiss my sister and then don’t even speak to me? I think we need to come up with a better best friend contract.” 

“ _ Hi David _ ,” Stevie parrots, and Alexis can’t stop staring at her. 

“Alexis, stop eye fucking my best friend,” David says with a smirk, and Alexis can’t even deny it. She is 100% without a doubt eye-fucking Stevie Budd, and she doesn’t care. 

“You’ve  _ actually _ fucked my best friends, David,” Alexis replies, and Stevie laughs like she’s heard this story before and Alexis is suddenly thrown back to their first drunk night together when she spent an hour telling her horrible David stories. Stevie moves off of her to lay on her side beside Alexis, and it’s domestic enough that a warm weight settles in her chest. No one has wanted to be domestic with her before. “We’re getting dinner at the cafe if you and Patrick want to join.”

David stares at her for a beat, and she wishes she could take it back, because they spent years avoiding each other and only speaking when necessary but David is  _ David _ and she wants to go on a double date with him. Why is he making this weird? Her anxiety skyrockets and then plummets a second later, and she can’t pinpoint why until she feels Stevie’s fingers tracing subtle patterns on the inside of her wrist where David can’t see.  _ Fuck _ . She’s so screwed, isn’t she? Alexis has never had someone in her life that she trusted enough to have that power over her. Stavros never had it because he never knew the real her, and Mutt never had it because Mutt only knew her at a surface level. Stevie could actually know her, and it’s terrifying. 

When she glances at David again, he looks confused but it’s an earnest look and she finds comfort in knowing that she isn’t the only one that doesn’t know how to hide her feelings. Thankfully, he finally answers her before she word vomits. “Patrick says yes to dinner if we ban the cheese sticks.” 

“Seconded,” Stevie says, and her voice is nice. She’s nicer than she lets on. 

“Do you really think I would eat cheese sticks?” Alexis says, and she glares at David before he can tell the story from her birthday in New York where she ate twenty of them and then threw up in a cab. “Don’t even, David.” 

“Tell me later, David,” Stevie responds, and she tries her best Alexis impression and it’s endearing in an annoying way. Alexis likes being teased and pushed in a fun way. It should be scary that Stevie has figured that out, but it isn’t. It’s easy. Maybe she needs to go back to sleep. 

Instead, they end up sharing a booth at the cafe and Alexis holds Stevie’s hand in public like she’s wanted to for months. She’s even willing to ignore the way David is smirking at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> one again, for ki, who convinced me to watch schitt's creek and is therefore to blame for my hyperfixation. love you to the moon & back.


End file.
